<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стыд by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479769">Стыд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras'>Angiras</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020'>Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты G - PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Deleted Scenes, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ГВ. Стив на похоронах Пегги Картер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты G - PG-13 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стыд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив не думал, что будет так тяжело. Он уже хоронил близких людей, но все было как-то иначе. Когда умерла мать, все происходило будто во сне. Его накрыло только через несколько месяцев, после нескольких стаканов виски, купленного, чтобы отметить получку. Тогда Стив просто проплакал всю ночь. </p><p>Недели после того, как Баки упал в пропасть, Стив провел в кроваво-огненном дурмане гнева, погасить который смогли только льды Арктики. Смерть членов Коммандос Стив не мог осознать до сих пор. Он видел их фотографии в старости, был на их могилах, но все равно, казалось, что они остались такими, какими Стив запомнил их в сорок пятом. Что они продолжают жить где-то далеко.</p><p>С Пегги все было иначе. Ее смерти ждали. Каждый раз, навещая ее в пансионе, Стив видел, что время не щадит ее разум и тело. Понимал, что лучше уже не будет и эта встреча может стать последней. Что однажды раздастся звонок, и все будет кончено. Когда это произошло, Стив испытал смесь горя и болезненного, постыдного облегчения, от которых не мог избавиться всю дорогу до Лондона. </p><p>Стив пришел в церковь чуть раньше назначенного срока официального прощания, решив не приезжать в часовню с самого утра, когда с Пегги прощались ближайшие родственники и друзья семьи. Он не был знаком близко ни с кем из родственников Пегги, да и они, судя по всему, относились к нему прохладно, не желая вдаваться в подробности, что на самом деле связывает Стива Роджерса с гранд-дамой их семейства. Стив же не хотел мешать их скорби своим присутствием, но и самому прощаться с Пегги на виду у всех ему претило. А еще оставалась надежда избежать обычной шумихи, которая начиналась, стоило ему появиться на официальных мероприятиях. </p><p>Его план провалился. У самой церкви несмотря на то, что сам вход был оцеплен спецслужбами, толпились как журналисты, так и просто зеваки, судя по всему, надеявшиеся увидеть кого-то знаменитого, может быть даже членов королевской семьи, и рассмотреть их умопомрачительные траурные наряды. </p><p>Стив надеялся миновать толпу незаметно. Капитан Америка – слишком мелко для британской прессы, и ему казалось, что у него получится, но с высоты парапета вдруг раздался громкий, хорошо поставленный дикторский голос: </p><p>– А прямо сейчас на церемонию прибыл Стив Роджерс, более известный как Капитан Америка – любовник Маргарет Картер. Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан Роджерс? Каково это – прощаться с главной любовью вашей жизни? </p><p>– С кем? – растерялся Стив. </p><p>Он хотел отступить, но его внезапно окружили репортеры, судя по направленным на него микрофонам. До этого момента Стив удивлялся, почему большинство других гостей, несмотря на солнечную погоду, пришли с зонтами, списывая это на стереотипы об Англии, однако теперь, видя, как они прикрывают лица от фотовспышек или раскрытым на манер тарана зонтом расчищают себе путь, пожалел, что не поступил так же. </p><p>– Без комментариев, – буркнул он и мощным, но очень невежливым движением заставил людей расступиться и поспешил к дверям церкви. </p><p>Стив было решил, что спасен, но ступив на порог сразу оказался в объятьях какого-то сенатора. Во всяком случае, по размеру и степени одутловатости лица, этот человек вполне мог оказаться сенатором. </p><p>– Капитан, соболезную вашей утрате, – сказал вероятный сенатор и стиснул Стива в объятиях. </p><p>– Не представляю, как вы справляетесь..., – проговорила дама, прильнувшая к груди Стива, стоило сенатору отступить. </p><p>– Такая любовь, такие чудные внуки! А ведь они могли быть вашими! – Заливал слезами новый пиджак Стива следующий гость. </p><p>Стив с ужасом заметил, что перед ним выстроилась небольшая очередь. И все, что он мог сделать – крохотными шагами между новыми и новыми объятиями спиной пробираться к спасительному входу. Стив надеялся, что хотя бы внутри люди будут вести себя сдержанней, или он сам сможет забиться в самый дальний угол и спокойно пройти через церемонию. Его план удался, не считая того, что, пятясь задом, он чуть не сбил с ног древнего, как седые пирамиды старика. Но, зато, воспользовавшись заминкой, сумел поддержать его, а затем пробить им обоим дорогу в церковь. </p><p>Внутри действительно было спокойно, светло и тихо. Гости уже расселись и Стив как раз присмотрел себе место в последнем ряду у самого края. Однако не успел он усесться, как к нему подошел распорядитель похорон. </p><p>– Нет-нет, что вы. Ваше место там, – сказал он, кивнув в сторону алтаря и, подхватив Стива под руку, повел к первому ряду. </p><p>Он усадил Стива в самом центре, жестом попросив подвинуться даму, в которой Стив смутно узнал дочь Пегги. Та поджала губы, кивнула на свободное место, но не сказала ни слова. Стив не осмелился ослушаться ее. </p><p>Пока священник читал молитву, Стив ерзал на скамье как на иголках. Ему казалось, будто его спину буравят взглядом абсолютно все гости в зале, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на прощании с Пегги, и гадают, правда ли он спал с ней или нет. В присутствии ее родственников это казалось Стиву особенно неуместным. Не говоря уже о том, что после изменений в своем теле он старался не садиться в первые ряды, чтобы никому не мешать – особенно если речь шла о помещении, где не было уклона. </p><p>– Но кто расскажет о Маргарет Картер как не те, кто знал ее лично? Самые близкие, самые родные люди? – Скорбно проговорил священник. Стиву показалось, что он опечален тем, что ему совсем не досталось внимания публики, а теперь он вынужден передать слово каким-то близким. – Капитан Роджерс, прошу вас, – сказал священник, указывая на трибуну справа от гроба. </p><p>Стив поперхнулся, затем почувствовал, что краснеет. Он очень надеялся, что это хотя бы не связанные между собой процессы. Этой церемонии не хватало разве что человека с приступом удушья. </p><p>На ватных ногах, сгорая со стыда, Стив прошел к трибуне. Он некоторое время смотрел на зал. Зал смотрел на него. </p><p>– Не сдерживайте своих чувств, – мягко подбодрил его священник. – Просто дайте им выход. </p><p>– У меня нет слов, – прохрипел Стив в микрофон и, не сдержавшись, хлопнул рукой по лицу. </p><p>По залу прокатился умилительный вздох. </p><p>Стив не помнил, как спустился с трибуны и быстрым шагом, под ахи и вздохи, прошел между рядами скамеек к выходу. Должно быть, гости решили, что суровый солдат не справился с нахлынувшими чувствами. </p><p>Уходить было неправильно, но Стив был уверен, Пегги бы его поняла. Это только ритуал, а прошлое, друзья, память о них – то, что всегда останется в его сердце. </p><p>Стив распахнул двери церкви, глубоко вздохнул и вновь столкнулся нос к носу со стариком, которого чуть не сбил раньше. Тот, судя по всему, не стал слушать священника, а так и остался стоять на улице, опершись на клюку.</p><p>Присмотревшись, Стив узнал в нем мужа Пегги. Они не были знакомы лично, и Стив видел не так много его фото – ворошить жизнь старых друзей оказалось невыносимо тяжело.  </p><p>– Мне очень жаль, – выдохнул Стив. </p><p>– Это были веселые семьдесят лет, – сказал Суза. Он растянул рот в подобии улыбки, сощурился, подставляя лицо солнцу, и стукнул клюкой по полу. – Пора и честь знать. </p><p>Стив смущенно опустил глаза и проговорил: </p><p>– И простите, за то, что я… Что из-за меня тут устроили. Я бы не пришел, если бы знал, что так выйдет. </p><p>Рот Сузы растянулся еще шире, и он снова стукнул по полу клюкой. </p><p>– Наш брак никогда не был публичным. Видишь почему? – Хмыкнул он. – Но и ты меня прости. Если бы ты не принял это на себя… Не знаю, как смог бы пережить этот день, – сказал Суза, и Стив почувствовал, как его иссушенная рука ложится на плечо, и дружеский жест перерастает в объятие. </p><p>– Наверное, это потрясающе, прожить столько лет с тем, кого любишь? – Выдохнул Стив в костлявое плечо. </p><p>– Ну, – услышал Стив смешок у самого уха. – Найди его и сам узнаешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>